


faking it

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: sleepy time romantica... 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	faking it

Midnight. Misaki reenters the bedroom, freshly washed up and face mask smeared to his hairline. He’s about to turn on the lights and make some scolding comment that serves as an excuse to sleep in the same bed when he hears the soft lull of Akihiko’s light snore. Quietly, there’s a change of plans. He turns off the fan— it’s winter and the heat was already off in his room, what the hell!— and tiptoes through the room. His foot nearly gets amputated by a choo-choo train, but he makes it to the bed.

Akihiko’s half-shirtless— looks like he tried to take off his shirt but passed out at some point in the process— and fully blanket-less. He shivers.

_ Dumbass, _ Misaki thinks, but also crawls over to his side of the bed, pulls the covers to his chest, flattens them. He thinks for a second, observing the other’s breathing—  _ faking it, right? but that’d be stupid to do when it’s -30 centigrade in your bedroom… but he is stupid!—  _ before planting a quick kiss on his bare shoulder.

Immediately, Misaki makes an excuse in his mind for his actions to save himself from the embarrassment of wanting to make Akihiko his own, as he always does. But he lays there, five centimeters apart in a California king. He faces the opposite of Akihiko, trying to preserve whatever ounce of pride he has left.

And then Akihiko turns to hold him and just from these motions Misaki can sense his joy. His arms hook around Misaki’s torso, he breathes on Misaki’s neck.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
